


Too Much Caffeine

by Serenity1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy John, Sleepy Sex, Sleepy Sherlock, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't sleep, so what Sherlock has to do? COMPLETE!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> So it's about 1:30am my time and I can't sleep. This story piece came to my idea and I was hoping that it will slowly bring me to sleep as well, which it is. So when I'm done posting this up, I'm going back to sleep. I drank coca-cola no more than 4 hours ago and I felt hyper when I was going to bed an hour ago. 
> 
> Since it's early in the morning, forgive my grammar mistakes and hopefully the characters aren't a bit too OOC. If you see any mistakes, please let me know...! (Besides grammar, of course)...

John groans in desperation as he turns again in he's bed. "Will you just go to sleep, John? I can't sleep with all the movement," a voice complained. 

John was now staring at the ceiling as the room was dark, "I can't sleep," he complained.

"And why not?" 

"I drank two cups of coffee just before going to bed along with drinking half of soda. I was trying to make myself awake since someone here made me stay up late for a case the other night as well as last night," John explained.

Sherlock humphed, "It's hardly my fault. You're a doctor, John. Didn't you know caffeine keeps you awake?" He asked.

John turns to glare at him in the dark, "You told me to stay awake until midnight so that I could talk to the manager of that BDSM club that we are going to tomorrow night for another case!" He complained.

"That club is only opened from 8-midnight and we came home about 11:30pm earlier," Sherlock said.

John groans, "I have a shift tomorrow at the clinic. I can't go looking like crap," he said.

"And I have to meet up with Lestrade about going undercover tomorrow at the club," Sherlock said as he sat up on the bed.

"What are you doing?" John asked surprised as he looks at him.

"I think this will help you sleep," Sherlock mutters as he throws a leg over on John as he was now sitting on top of John.

"NOW?!" John squeaked in surprised, "it's 3am!" He exclaimed as he looks at the clock.

"We both need to get up at 8am, don't we? This is the only way to do so," Sherlock said. "Take off you're pants," he commanded.

John glares at him, "Lift up first though," he said and Sherlock did as John struggles to get out off he's pants and briefs. "There, better?" He asked.

"Of course," Sherlock replies with a grin as he impales himself on John's cock and began to ride on it, going up and down. A minute or two later, Sherlock has he's head thrown back, moaning out John's name as John was thrusting up each time Sherlock goes up. 

"Oh yes, this is better than sleeping, John," Sherlock replies as he sat back down on John's cock and he moans. 

"Cum for me Sherlock," John says as he grabs Sherlock's cock in one of he's hands and he began to move it up and down.

"Oh baby, yes," Sherlock groans and with one final tug and slam, Sherlock was cuming all over John's stomach and hand. 

When Sherlock was done cuming and he was sitting on John's softening cock still, John took he's hand that was filled with cum and licked it. If the lights were on, Sherlock would had become hardened at the sight. "Hmm, tastes good," John replies licking he's lips and Sherlock's cock twitched. "Kiss me," John commanded and Sherlock happily complies as he leans down to kiss John. 

Sherlock could taste his self inside John's mouth as the two dominates each other kiss before they were needed for air. "Can you now sleep, my love?" Sherlock asked as he's breathing was calmer.

"Yes," John replies and he feels Sherlock leaning down to hug him as he was still sitting on John's soft cock. "Are you going to sit there all night?" He asked.

"It doesn't bother me. I just want to be near you," Sherlock said.

"You're always near me, love," John replies and the two kissed again as they closed their eyes and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like the one-shot? Enjoy my other stories as well!!!


End file.
